Knife Life
by Fableist
Summary: La de Riuji Takuro, conocido como Zero en la banda internacional "Knife", es vaya que diferente. Adicto a la droga, autolesionarse y al rock, piensa pronto en el suicidio...y solo un joven, junto a una chica: Luka Megurine, podrían cambiar todo esto...
1. El escenario

En un camerino a oscuras, excepto que era iluminado por la leve y pálida luz de la luna, un sujeto algo robusto pero de estatura mediana, se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá de cuero, con las manos a su rostro, y llorando de manera calmada.  
>Su pelo oscuro, corto y pinchado, y su barba cerrada, eran iluminados tenuemente por esta luna, como si estuviera trayendo lo posible de luz a él, pero al mismo tiempo fuese para un cuadro deprimente. Dio un profundo respiro, y levantó la cabeza, viendo a la oscuridad de la pared de adelante con sus calmados ojos cafés. Había una tristeza que él estaba tragando amargamente. Tembloroso, se levantó lentamente, y tomó una cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en la orilla de una de las mesas.<br>De nuevo, temblando encendió el cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, mientras miraba al listón rojizo y a una jeringa vacía, que estaban a un lado de donde él estaba sentado…

-Oye Zero… ¡Zero!

El sujeto se asustó un poco, pero con una mirada deprimente, vio por debajo de la puerta la luz que entraba del pasillo al igual que la sombra de uno de sus compañeros…

-¿Qué quieres Santa? –contestó.  
>-Tocamos dentro de 15 minutos. Prepárate. Que hay un buen público. –respondió Santa, con una risa de emoción.<p>

Santa…Zero aún recordaba cuando lo conoció a los 16 años…claro, en ese entonces, Zero se llamaba Riuji Takuro, y Santa se llamaba Koizumi Hino. Ambos eran un par de jóvenes locos en ese entonces…saltándose las clases a veces, buscando problemas, siempre había algo que contar sobre ellos. Aunque claro: jamás se perdían de la clase de música. El maestro les enseñaba como tocar toda clase de instrumentos. Desde una armónica hasta un piano de cola. Aunque este par se dedicó más a las guitarras, una joven de ahí, Akane Hinami fue una virtuosa con el violín…y extrañamente buena con la batería. 3 años después, se presentaría como "Alice" para la búsqueda del baterista de la banda "Knife", y se reuniría con este par que conoció tiempo atrás en la preparatoria. Al principio ellos tres bastaban para una banda de garaje, y a pesar de esto, en poco tiempo se volvieron un grupo conocido en su ciudad. Con esto, vino la necesidad de buscar a un bajista, para el cuál entonces llegó Kujou Shiroyama bajo el apodo de "Clue". Su manera de ser, de hablar y de mirar…era un tipo sin cuidado, pero defensor de sus ideales. Con este cuarteto, estaba lista una banda de rock, que 2 años más tarde se convertiría en una banda famosa internacional…  
>Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Esta vez, eran más apresurados<p>

-¡Zero! ¡Demonios abre esa puerta y sal ya! ¡Solo quedan 5 minutos! –decía Santa de nuevo, que estaba esperando afuera impacientemente.  
>-Bien, bien…dame solo dos minutos y saldré… -respondió.<p>

A esto, se dirigió cerca de la puerta y usó el apagador. Encendió el camerino de paredes de color beige y piso con alfombra roja. El espejo a su derecha estaba un poco manchado, pero se podía ver en este…desaliñado, ojos rojizos, mal peinado, y con unas ropas holgadas. El humo de su cigarro tapaba un poco su rostro, como si tratara de ocultar sus ojos y ocultar el tormento de su alma…

-Heh…definitivamente me veo perfecto…oh espera…

Abrió uno de los cajones de debajo de esa mesa, y sacó un vendaje limpio. Sin mortificaciones, lo envolvió en su antebrazo, que era de donde sangraba por la inyección de hace unos minutos. La venda comenzaba a teñirse de un carmesí inigualable…esta trataba de detener el sangrado, pero nada podía hacerse. Como si fuese maquillaje, dejó que esta manchara la venda, mientras se acomodaba la playera rojiza que traía puesta. Sus pantalones negros estaban rotos de la rodilla derecha, y sus botas negras de gamuza, echadas a perder pero con un emblema metálico reluciendo…

-Ahora está mejor…  
>-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Sal ya, que el público espera! –gritó Santa, esta vez con un enojo que no se había escuchado.<br>-Ya voy Mamá…

Con un leve gruñido, Santa se retiró de nuevo, mientras Zero se miraba una vez más al espejo…

-Impáctalos.

Y entonces, tomó la guitarra que estaba a un lado del espejo, y salió hacia la puerta. Estaba lleno de personal del staff, corriendo de arriba abajo, como si fuesen a lanzar un cohete. La gente gritaba con fuerza "¡Knife!", que hasta los pasillos mismos temblaban. Con la mirada tranquila y aun consiente, se dirigió a las escaleras que daban al escenario. El público gritaba de emoción al oír los platillos de la batería sonar, el sonido de la guitarra y el bajo resonantes, y las luces apagándose. Solo faltaba Zero…  
>Subió los escalones en esa oscuridad, y tomó el micrófono con su mano derecha, y su guitarra colgando de su hombro con la mano izquierda.<p>

-A rasgar… -suspiró.

La gente gritó con aún más emoción. Y con esas palabras, comenzó un solo de guitarra regular, sin batería ni otro instrumento. Solo la guitarra y el rugir del público. Después, acompañándolo, el bajo y la percusión. Después del pequeño preludio en conjunto de diez segundos, comenzó a oírse la guitarra líder, y el conjunto tomó fuerza. A este momento, las luces se encendieron, dejando ver al público a las cuatro famosas figuras. A la banda de rock del momento. "Knife".


	2. ¿Sueño?

La banda se dirigía en su autobús por una carretera en la penumbra de las 3 a.m.  
>Todos dormían, excepto Alice y Santa. Santa era más un chico promedio. De ojos verdes esmeralda, cabellera negra, recogida con una pequeña cola de caballo y parte de su fleco cubriendo su rostro. De piel blanca, complexión regular, de 1.70 de altura…aunque su actitud era más bien el de un buscapleitos, pero era un fiel protector de sus amigos. Alice al contrario, era una chica de piel pálida, cabellera larga azul, recogida con una trenza algo grande y con parte de atrás de su cabello suelto. Tiene unos ojos color turquesa que reflejan una frialdad y seriedad, las cuales influyen en cómo decir las verdades a sus compañeros. Aunque es aguda y a veces severa, pero siempre está al tanto de Zero.<br>Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón rojizo en forma de "U" con una mesa negra en su centro, como si fuese mesa de restaurante de los 80's.

-Dime como está –preguntó Alice con su voz. Aunque tenía su tono cálido, la seriedad con la que hablaba siempre combinaba de buena manera.  
>-Es un imbécil…-dijo seriamente. –Se drogó de nuevo, se vendó y cantó como siempre…<br>-Pues mientras no afecte el rumbo de la banda –comentó suavemente.  
>-Es su quinta vez…primero en el cuello…luego varias veces en su pecho...luego en una pierna, y ahora en el antebrazo… ¿Tú crees que no afecta?<br>-¿Has tratado de hablar con él?  
>-Pues ya he intentado…pero siempre dice lo mismo…"No pasa nada. Todo está bien".<br>-Si él está feliz, deberíamos de estarlo. –dijo Alice.  
>-Pero no es así. Digo…ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria…aun no tengo idea del porque se hace esto…<br>-La droga que usa es "Horophil". Es más bien como adrenalina, pero es experimental…acelera tanto el ritmo cardíaco que ha provocado severos infartos…por eso se corta-  
>-¿¡Para sangrar más rápido y poder desangrarse!...no tiene sentido…<br>-Ni tampoco tiene sentido que discuten de eso –dijo una voz rasposa y débil.

Detrás de Santa estaba Zero, usando solo los pantalones y unas gafas cromadas. Su pecho mostraba más cortadas y vendajes manchados. Algunos de estos parecían de heridas viejas, mas eran de heridas recientes…  
>En su mano derecha sostenía unas hojas con anotaciones en desorden y en la otra sostenía una pluma tan firmemente que parecía que asesinaría a alguien…<p>

-Trato de escribir otra canción…así que déjense de peleas ¿va? –dijo despreocupadamente.  
>-Déjate de estupideces y deja de herirte. Esa idiota no te merecía-<br>-No me la recuerdes…por eso me hice esto –dijo mientras mostraba en la palma de su mano izquierda una cortada cicatrizada en forma de un corazón roto. –Con esto, recuerdo cada vez que toco y que me duele, el dolor que ella me hizo al-  
>-¡Déjate de estupideces! –gritó Santa, que hasta Clue salió de su dormitorio.<p>

Clue a diferencia de los demás, era un chico flaco y un poco más pequeño que los otros miembros de la banda. Aunque se sabía que sus ojos eran de color azul, no se veían por la maraña de cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta los hombros. Su piel era aperlada, y su complexión era erráticamente delgada. No sufría de alguna enfermedad, pero si era un caso raro…

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear chicos? ¡Vamos! Resolvamos esto después del concierto de mañana, ¿va? Ya luego tendremos oportunidad de resolver este asunto… -dijo Clue con una pereza que hasta Alice bostezó.  
>-Por eso lo puse en la banda. Él sabe resolver conflictos –dijo Zero, apuntándole a Clue, y éste respondiendo con un saludo. –Aunque quería acabar esta letra, mejor la ponemos para otra ocasión. Aún le falta la chispa…bueno, me retiro. Duerman bien tortolos…<br>-Estúpido… -murmuró entre dientes, sin que lo oyera Zero.

Solo se quedaron los dos en esa mesa de restaurante, y poco a poco, se fueron quedando dormidos…  
>Eran las 4:56 de la madrugada…Zero estaba con los ojos abiertos. Se levantó de su cama, y fue directamente al baño. Tan pronto llegó, se encerró, y encendió la luz. Era un cuarto de 2 x 2 metros. Con un retrete, una regadera, y su lavamanos. Se veía directamente en el espejo, como si buscase algún vestigio de lo que fue aquel joven de 16 años…pero se alejó del espejo, y tomó el rastrillo que estaba en un pequeño estante en la ducha. Lo arrojó contra el suelo y lo pisoteó fuertemente con sus pies descalzos. Se hizo unas cortadas algo graves en las plantas de sus pies, pero logró lo deseado: una hoja del rastrillo sobresalía de las otras. Con un filo muy llamativo y ensangrentado. Pero a pesar de esto, Zero tomó la navaja, y la acercó a su cuello.<p>

-Impáctalos… -dijo con calma, y se encajó la navaja en su yugular, dando una cortada rápida alrededor.

Cuando dio la cortada, al instante todo se oscureció. Un calor se sintió, y contradictoriamente un sudor frio envolvió a alguien en su cama. Un joven de cabellera azul, barba cerrada como la de Zero, y de ojos de un azul más profundo, despertaba en su cama, de una terrible pesadilla…  
>Empapado en este sudor, se levanta de su cama, con las piernas temblorosas. De piel aperlada, y complexión similar a la de Zero, se dirige a la regadera de su baño, desvistiéndose y entrando en esta, con agua tibia.<p>

-Fue una horrible pesadilla… -se dijo a sí mismo el joven.

Seguía en aquella ducha…muy parecida a la de su sueño…  
>Había tomado su rastrillo para deshacerse de su barba…pero un escalofrío hizo que se rehusara a eso, y decidió dejarse la barba al menos por un rato más…<br>Takashi Fuji. Ese es su nombre. Y ese es el nombre que usó igualmente durante la secundaria…

-Riuji Takuro…hace tiempo que no nos vemos… -se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Tiempo atrás, en los días de secundaria, Takashi era un chico demasiado alto y robusto para su edad. Por eso, se burlaban gritándole "Monte Fuji". Aunque esto le afectaba poco, no dejaba que eso se interpusiera en sus estudios. Siempre pasaba lo mismo…Riuji y Koizumi se saltaban las clases, excepto música…era en la única clase donde los veía todo el tiempo. El tocaba muy a penas una guitarra…era pésimo para eso. Aunque recibía ayuda de parte de la joven Hinami, nunca lograba nada en la música. Al contrario que ellos, él solo se hizo un fan más de ellos, y claro que les gustaba la música. Pero últimamente observaba a Riuji…aparecía cada vez más demacrado. Le importaba eso, pero aun así, el decidió esa vida, era ese muy su problema…  
>Ahora Takashi vivía en un departamento propio, en la misma ciudad donde nació y estudió toda su vida. Aunque trabaja en una empresa de electrónica, sigue felizmente su vida con el anhelo de ver a esa vieja banda juvenil de esos días…presentarse ya como son ahora: "Knife".<p>

-¿Quieres verlos? –se escuchó una leve voz amable de una joven.

El sobresalto casi hace que Takashi resbalara y cayera. Pero después de esto, más bien produjo curiosidad…una chica delante de ella, y lo único que los separaba era una cortina…

-Riuji está en problemas. Y te necesitará a ti Takashi. –dijo ahora con un tono más elevado.

Ahí fue cuando un extraño miedo se apoderó de él. ¿Cómo sabe el nombre verdadero de Zero?...posiblemente lo descubrió en inter-_¡Déjate de tonterías! _Pensó. Le preocupó más el hecho de que esta chica sabía su nombre. Una desconocida…  
>Se armó de valor en un instante, y corrió la cortina de baño con un fuerte jaloneo. Detrás de esta, alcanzó a ver una cabellera rosa y unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente. Pero tan pronto la cortina le cayó encima de Takashi, y este se la quitó con prisa, la chica misteriosa había desaparecido…<p> 


End file.
